A number of devices for alleviating the problem of removing caked grain from a storage bin have been disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,290 to Schuld, an agitating device is described which includes a number of flexible chains mounted on a shaft. The device is placed in a grain storage bin having a tapering bottom portion. The shaft rotates about a vertical axis and the chains rotate outwardly and upwardly due to centrifugal forces in order to break up any caked grain in the storage bin. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,117 to Gessler, a silo discharging device is disclosed comprising a rotary cutter displaced between a pair of separately driven conveyors. The rotary cutter rotates about a vertical axis and has a pair of leaf spring formed cutters for breaking grain as the rotary cutter rotates so that any caked grain can be received by the conveyors. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,556 to Broberg, a relatively complicated unloading mechanism is disclosed. The mechanism includes a rotatable cutter adapted to be driven within the silo to loosen caked grain so that the grain is removable by an auger. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,106 to Tartar, an unloading device is described having a conical or pyramidal deflector positioned in a silo. The deflector is spaced inwardly from the interior wall of the silo to define a corridor. A plurality of scrapers move along the corridor to carry stored materials into a discharge passage.